The Wedding
by teachmetodance
Summary: Another AlannaGeorge Wedding fic! But this one covers evrything in the reception as well! From the dancing, to the cake, all in all a very funny story. R&R please!
1. The Ceremony

The Wedding

**The Wedding**

**an:****ok, so this is my very first story, so dont be to judgmental of it, ok?**

**oh, yeah!i almost forgot about the disclaimer!!**

**well, you guys know the drill, i own nothing except the dialouge, and if anyone else has used it, oh well! but other than that, everything belongs to the oh so wonderful, tamora pierce**

**Chapter 1-The Ceremony**

Alanna was overwhelmed by all the thoughts that stumbled into her mind when the music that signified for her and her bridal party, consisting of Buri, Cythera, and Ryspah as her Bride's Maid's, with Thayet as her Maid of Honor, to start the decent down the aisle. The Bride's Maid's were all wearing an all-silk, straight-down dress that bunched up at the top in a blue-purple. Thayet was wearing a spaghetti-strapped silk dress, almost identical to the Bride's Maid's. Her black hair was pulled back, out of her face and cascading down in ringlets, reaching her lower-back. Ryspah's red hair was slightly curled at the end and hanging at her shoulders. Buri's hair was braded with beads of light purple and white (to match the color scheme of the entire wedding) hanging at the ends. Alanna herself was in a white gown with gold and silver beading on the strapless silk bodice that spread into her skirts. Her freshly grown out, long, copper hair was pulled back in a bun, with her bangs side-swept back into the up-do. The bouquet consisted of purple and white orchids wrapped in lavender lace –all this, all the colors, all the dresses, all the everything; it was all centered on Alanna's dress.

As they all stepped onto the light-violet carpet that was covered with white rose petals, Myles stepped up to take Alanna's arm and escort her up the aisle. To her great delight, he had agreed happily when she had asked him to give her away at her wedding. So there she was, walking down that aisle, arm-in-arm with her adoptive father, towards George.

They were reaching the alter when Alanna looked at the guys at George's side. As his Best-Man was Jon, his sapphire eyes shining bright with pride as he watched his best friends about to be joined in holy matrimony. He wore a classic tux-the same as all the guys-with a blue vest to match his eyes. Her eyes locked with his and he smiled. She returned it and turned her gaze to Gary and Raoul. She knew they loved her, but not the way George did. She knew they were so proud of her, just like everyone else there. She then felt Myles squeeze her hand and her attention shifted right back to George. They had finally reached him and the alter, and as Alanna looked into those hazel eyes, she realized something. She saw, in the depths of those hazel pools, a love so strong, they made sure Alanna knew, without a doubt, that this was right.

She turned and hugged Myles tightly, both letting out their own 'I love you'. Then, as they let go, she walked the remaining paces to George on her own. He hooked their arms and gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance. That squeeze, that one little squeeze of a hand, erased any thoughts of uncertainty-any nervousness she felt, any little voice in the back of her head telling her that this was all wrong, that she should just turn away from all this-it was all obliterated with that tiny little gesture. And for a moment, she looked around at all her friends, and there, in one of the corners, she saw the one thing that could bring the tears she had been holding back to her eyes.

In that corner, she saw Thom, his violet eyes watering with silent tears, with Faithful on his shoulder, eyes glazed over with both unshed tears and unsuppressed pride and joy. She almost let a sob escape her, but she caught it just in time. She looked back at George, only to find him gazing with wonder at that very same corner. He caught her eyes and nodded back at the corner. She saw Thom give her a thumbs up, and Faithful jump off his shoulder, just as he started fading away. Faithful then trotted over to where Thayet stood. Thayet glanced down, then back up to Alanna. They exchanged small smiles and the cat gave a yowl of approval. _Did you miss me?_ He asked. She gave a small nod. _I always knew you would pick the thief. Thom did, too. I for one am very pleased with your choice. _He then turned silent, and she focused her attention on the ceremony, just as they were getting ready to exchange vows.

**an:ok, so this is the first chapter, and i know its pretty short, but believe me, if i get enough reviews, the next chapter WILL BE LONGER!! so review and tell me what you think and whether or not i should post the other chapters i have written for this **

**_see that little puple button done there?yeah?you see it?good, now if u get close enough with your mouse, you can almost here it calling to you. but, if you click it, it will get louder, but you wont here it compleatly till you submit a review telling me what you think_**


	2. The Reception

The Wedding

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 2-The Reception**

Raoul's POV

I watched Alanna and Myles finish their father-daughter dance, and Corum take her to dance as well. Then, with that dance over, she and George had their dance. I was amazed at how little Squire Alan had turned into this beautiful young lady dancing in front of me. But as I mentioned it to Gary, who had only just finished his dance Cythera, Jon and Thayet sauntered over after their dance.

"Now, now, Raoul. Don't let Alanna hear you say that. She'd rip you to shreds, even if she IS in a dress." Jon informed us.

"Yes, and I wont stop her." Thayet added, with the tiniest hint of a glare at me. I just met her glare with a smirk.

"Of course you won't! What kind of friend would you be if you didn't? Anyway, you won't even have to!" I said, throwing an arm around Gary's shoulders. Then in an undertone, I said to him, "Well, she won't have to, if I don't let either of them catch me!"

Gary let out a chuckle. It was then that I noticed Alanna and George heading towards us.

I jabbed an elbow into Gary's side, just as the two newlyweds stopped in front of us.

"Just what kind of trouble you lads are getting into _this_ time?" George asked as he caught sight of Gary struggling to hold in his chuckling. Hearing her new husband's outburst, Alanna dragged her attention away from her conversation with Thayet, where only the Goddess knows what they were talking about.

"Yes, boys, what ARE you up to? Reliving your trouble-making days?"

"Alanna, they never grew out of their trouble-making days!" Jon exclaimed.

"True. And, knowing them as well as I do, Raoul just made a joke that only Gary could hear, and judging the fact that they were attempting – unsuccessfully, might I add – to hide their laughter prior to mine and George's arrival over here, I would have to take a guess and say that either one or the both of us were the topic of your discussion. Correct?" Alanna finished with a sickly sweet smile, that could only mean trouble.

Gary and I exchanged looks, both of us clearly thinking the same thing: How in the living _hell_ does she know us that well?

Gary just shrugged, and turned back to the bride with a smirk on his face.

"Naturally, Alanna, you are correct. How could you be wrong, considering how long you've been around us?" Gary paused and got a far away look in his eyes, as though he was remembering something from a very long time ago. "Weren't the days before Alan of Trebond joined us pages amazing?"

Everyone except for Alanna laughed. She just stood there glaring at the rest of us. She then came over and hit my head against Gary's, which caused us to stop laughing immediately, as we grabbed our heads in pain. She then went over and grabbed Jon's collar and pulled him up – his laughter had caused him to fall to the floor as he watched his two best friends (other than Alanna and George, of course (and if you didn't know, those friends were me and Gary)) – and hit him so hard, he fell right back down. The only guy still standing (because we all know Alanna wouldn't do anything to Thayet), George, was just barley maintaining a standing position by holding onto the edge of the table holding the cake. Alanna rounded on her husband and approached him, while at the same time, calling for everyone's attention.

"I believe it's time to cut the cake everyone!" she announced. "Come, George, you have to help with this, too, you know."

"Of course, lass." George said slowly, staring suspiciously at Alanna.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" I asked.

"Relax Raoul. It's just a cake." Jon replied with a small chuckle. But he wouldn't take his eyes away from the knife in Alanna's hands, and not even Jon, the almighty king, could hide the speck of doubt that mixed with fear in his eyes.

"Okay Jon. Whatever you say. But I myself believe an angry Alanna looking for revenge can make the most harmless, normal moment in time seem deadly." I stated truthfully.


End file.
